A Tragedy Of Love And Loss
by CUtopia
Summary: Orpheus!AU - When his love Rolanda dies, Severus takes desperate measures to try and free her from the underworld.


Entry for _Music History_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Option 1:** Use one of the music pieces as a prompt. Monteverdi – L'Orfeo.

Prompt Explanation: I mainly used the basic story of Orpheus (Orfeo) as inspiration for this, but also the mood the opera is bringing across: first, Orfeo and Euridice are full of joy about finally being together, and then, the story changes to a tragedy.

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Icarus:** Write about facing the consequences of ignoring a warning

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(3000 Words)

* * *

 **A Tragedy Of Love And Loss**

* * *

 _A single glance will condemn him to eternal loss_

Monteverdi – L'Orfeo

* * *

It must have been the happiest day in the life of Lord Severus, and the sun was laughing from the sky down at him for finally having found a way out of his loneliness. Fate was finally kind with him; after some dark years, he could dare to think that things were changing to the better.

Sitting in the shadow of a big, old elm tree with a book, he once again couldn't believe that he was blessed with so much luck as he watched his bride in hidden joy. Rolanda's aquamarine and champagne coloured dress played around her soft curves as she walked across the meadow, her bare feet floating over the grass. From time to time, she knelt down gracefully to pick a few of the wild tulips that were growing here in the most beautiful colours.

Warmth was hanging in the air, kissing their skins on this beautiful summer day, and Severus felt his heart swell as she smiled in his direction. In this moment, he realised that he was truly engaged to this beautiful, gentle woman. She'd somehow managed to break through the protective wards he'd built up all around himself and his heart, and even though he was very reserved she never gave up on him, despite his habit of not showing affection openly. Rolanda softened his hard shell, and now she'd found a place in his heart and was wearing his engagement ring on her finger while her wedding ring was resting in Severus' coat pocket.

The wedding was only days away, and he found that nothing could darken his happiness. Rolanda was now approaching him and then sat down next to him, taking his hand into her smaller ones before she leaned over and softly kissed him onto the cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, her golden eyes wandering over his face and Severus ran a hand through her blonde locks, making her lean her head towards his hand.

"Nothing," he replied, the faintest of smiles lifting the corners of his mouth as she got up again from their blanket after handing him one of the flowers she had picked earlier.

"I'll leave you alone with your book again." Rolanda winked, tucking another one of the tulips into her hair. Her knowing grin told Severus that she knew exactly he hadn't read a single sentence since they had gone to the meadow for their little picnic – he simply couldn't keep his eyes away from her. It was as if he had to constantly assure himself that she was really here; that she was truly his. Because there seemed to be no bigger fear for him than that of loss: of losing her heart, of being alone again while she turned her affections to a man who was more capable of showing her how much she meant to him.

"Don't go too far," he called after her with a soft undertone, knowing that she would be able to recognise it. Rolanda waved at him as she ran over the meadow, showing her joy about the beautiful weather. And as the sun shone down on them, making every colour appear even brighter, Severus thought that nothing could possibly tarnish their happiness.

OoO

A cold, bitter rain fell from the nearly black sky, washing the heat of the day away and with it, all the felicity he'd felt only hours ago. The servants were bustling around in panic, some running away to call the medic, others trying their best to help in any possible way.

And he, Severus, was standing in the middle of this hectic dance, paralysed, staring at the open door at the end of the hall through which people were constantly entering and leaving. Their faces a blur of concern and fear, with wide eyes, they rushed past him, mumbling their pessimistic comments, believing that he couldn't hear them.

In his head, he was desperately begging that this was only a bad dream, that he was still lying under that elm tree and would awake from a little nap any minute to look into Rolanda's beautiful eyes.

But reality was cruel, and with every second that trickled by the realisation sank in more and more, and the memory of what had happened less than an hour earlier slowly returned. Suddenly, Rolanda's surprised and shocked scream of pain echoed in his ears, and her anxious wide eyes were a vivid image in his mind's eye.

He had no idea how long he'd stood there, glued to the spot, motionless like a marble figure; he only surfaced from his daze when the medic gently touched his arm and led him towards the door at the end of the hall. A priest was standing next to the huge bed, mumbling a silent prayer, some maids were crying in sorrow in the corner, but all Severus really focussed on was the woman on the bed.

His body was shaking as he approached and sat down next to her, tentatively taking her hand into his. She was as pale as a ghost; she looked scarily fragile under the blanket and as she opened her eyes upon his touch, Severus' heart skipped a beat – they had lost their special gleam of joy and serenity.

How he wished he could turn back time and keep her from walking into the field in which the snake had bitten her.

But it was too late now; the poison was pulsing through her veins, killing her slowly; it would probably take hours. Outside, the storm was raging, and for a moment, the pattering rhythm of the rain was the only sound one could hear. Then, Severus muttered to the priest, his voice nearly cracking: "Please, Father, wed us."

A weak smile briefly flickered over Rolanda's features, and when he took her hands for the vows, she seemed to gather all the strength left in her body to squeeze. Severus didn't even register that tears were flowing down his cheeks, falling onto the cushions as he leaned forwards to kiss her, making her his wife with a choked 'Yes'.

Only two hours later, death took her with him; she took her last breaths in Severus' arms, and her last words were a faint "I love you."

Nobody was able to tear him away from her; through the whole night, he was holding Rolanda in his arms, crying over her body, heartbroken, drowning in grief. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest; as the sun started to rise and the servants took Rolanda's body away, he became aware of the emptiness inside of him.

OoO

The days all seemed to be the same for Severus.

He barely ate any more, Rolanda's death having robbed her of his will to do more than exist. Her absence was torturing him; he was constantly thinking that she would come through the door of his little library, telling him to stop reading for a bit. But he was sitting in vain in his armchair; the dim light provided by the chandelier above him made the room look gloomy. And he just spent hours staring at the door that would never open again to reveal his angel.

After a week, his despair, loneliness and grief had grown so big that he started to search through his books, looking for anything that was related to death and the underworld. Even though his father had always taught him that it was not wise for the living to seek entrance into the realm of the dead, he found that this was the only option he had. He couldn't live without Rolanda; she was his light, the reason why he was still alive, and he would try everything to get her back, even if he would have to fight against Death himself.

Severus worked night and day, reading through one book after the other, and most of his servants thought that their master had lost his mind. He was barely leaving the library anymore, and they had to watch out that he ate at all, so absorbed he was in his search.

But from his perspective, it was worth it, and one night the sleepless hours payed off. It was one of the oldest and dustiest books he'd ever seen, but it contained the information he'd been looking for. With a grim smile, he tore the page out of the book, his head spinning at the happy prospect of seeing his beloved wife again.

OoO

Severus knew that it was neither wise nor particularly heroic what he was doing, but his determination to hold Rolanda in his arms again was driving him forwards as he boarded the tiny boat. The ocean was like a mirror; not a single wave was visible as he rowed out with powerful strokes. Nobody had been able to hold him back, and he really didn't care if he died during the attempt to enter the underworld. If he died, he would be with his wife, so this could only end in their reunion.

The page of the book was resting in his coat pocket, crumpled from the thousand times he'd folded and unfolded it to read the lines again and again, making sure that he'd memorised the instructions correctly.

 _To enter the realm of the dead, up is down._

Slightly out of breath, he stopped as the land he'd come from was only a thin line in the distance; the horizon was already starting to turn a glowing orange and red, signalling that it was about time.

Taking a few deep breaths, he concentrated his glance on the sunset, and started to rock the boat on the surface. Just as the last rays of the setting sun touched the water, the boat tilted. Severus' hands gripped the sides of the boat with so much force that his muscles ached. The cold water soaked his clothes within a few moments, and then there was darkness.

OoO

If he was honest with himself, he was more than surprised that this admittedly reckless plan had worked out with him still alive.

Sitting in his boat, he stared into the starless darkness around him for a moment and shook is head in disbelief before he spotted a greenish glow in the distance. Grabbing the oars, he rowed towards it, asking himself what would await him there.

He was astonished to to find a woman standing at the stone pier, looking as if she'd been waiting for him to arrive. She was tall, her black hair wrapped in a tight bun and was wearing a green dress that flowed around her body. A majestic air seemed to surround her, and he, who normally wasn't impressed easily, felt a little bit intimidated by her stern expression.

"Follow me," she demanded as Severus climbed out of the boat, and her tone indicated that she expected him to obey, thus he didn't dare to say anything.

They walked through a maze of stone tunnels, and Severus thought he could hear his heartbeat echoing from the walls. He lost track of how much time passed before they reached a huge hall, empty except for a huge throne and…

"Rolanda!" Severus exclaimed, and suddenly the heavy weight of loss that had been his load to carry fell from his shoulders; her face brightened as she spotted him and she ran towards him. A squeak of joy escaped her as she jumped into Severus' arms, clinging to him, and he could feel her body shake in sobs.

"What are you doing, Severus?" she whispered into his ear and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes afterwards. Tears were glistening on her face, and Severus smiled, cupping her jaw to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"I couldn't bear the thought of being without you. You are the only one I want, the only one to whom my heart belongs!"

"Moving words, but your love is still dead," the sharp voice of the mysterious woman interrupted them, and Rolanda and Severus, still holding on to each other, turned around. The woman was sitting on the throne, and Severus realised who she was – the Queen of the Underworld. Every single soul down here was under her command, and he would have to get past her to take Rolanda home with him.

He was opening his mouth to plead for their love, for their happiness, but the Queen raised her hand. With sweaty hands and racing heart, he waited for what she had to say.

"I must admit that I'm impressed by your willpower and the love between you. There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison."

It sounded good to him, but he was a sceptic person, and he felt like the Queen wouldn't let them go unconditionally. After all, he was trying to defy the natural order of life and death, something he only now realised. Maybe he was daring too much, and would receive his sentence for this arrogance.

"I'm willing to let you two go, IF you're willing to agree to a pact," the Queen said, confirming Severus' suspicions, and then went on to explain. "I would let her go, if you're able to lead her out of the underworld without looking back, and Rolanda isn't allowed to speak a single word to you."

Severus hesitated for a moment, but then he answered: "I agree."

"Very well. But I must warn you! If you turn around, Severus, your love will be forever lost to you. She will return to the realm of the dead."

OoO

Severus could feel his heart beating painfully against his ribcage as he walked through the pitch black cave tunnel, the candle in his hand the only source of light in the darkness – a small, warm flame in the cold. All he could hear were his footsteps and the lighter ones of Rolanda right behind him, echoing from the invisible stone walls.

He had no idea how much time had passed until they left the tunnel, suddenly standing on a big, wooden path. It was obviously night, as it was dark, and stars were shining down from the sky. Severus shivered as he took a few tentative steps forwards to get a better view on their surroundings.

The path was winding itself along the shore of a frozen ocean; high, steep hills on the landward side, covered with clear, white snow and in the distance, he could see mountains, a mass of grey, white and black stretching towards the sky.

As he breathed the night air, he found that the small spark of hope inside his heart was starting to grow. They seemed to be closer to the world of the living, even though this wasn't really a place that looked as if many human beings lived here. But still, there was a path ahead, and it had to lead somewhere.

Slowly, he started to walk; his feet were slipping around on the thin layer of ice that covered the wooden planks and his body was shaking in the chilly air. His breath was turning to fog, and he had to watch where he stepped, moving carefully.

Some time passed, and it seemed to get colder and colder, and the ice was creaking under the path; Severus couldn't deny that the scenery had its own kind of beauty. After some minutes of walking, the sky started to be illuminated by long, broad ribbons of pale green light; they were dancing over the mountains, changing their form in a matter of moments. Everything he could see was glowing in the colour of the lights; the mountains, the ice, the snow; even his own skin seemed to have a ghostly gleam about it.

The silence behind him made him feel at unease. He desperately tried to hear Rolanda, but the sounds of the nature around him swallowed everything. He reached behind him, but there was nothing to sense. What if she wasn't there anymore? What if the Queen had tried to trick him?

Severus knew that this would be unwise, and the warning of the Queen was ringing in his head as his neck twitched to the side once, twice...

And then, he turned around.

Rolanda stared at him with wide eyes, shock and surprise prominent in her face, and Severus wanted to scream. He'd failed.

Reaching out, he took Rolanda's hand, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips, trying to memorise the sensation, knowing that this would be the last time he would hold her. His heart was breaking again as thunder roared, shaking the earth, and then he could see the Queen of the Underworld appearing behind Rolanda.

Tears were burning in his eyes as he looked at his wife and whispered: "I'm so sorry, love. I... I really wanted to bring you home, but I... I disappointed you."

"You would never disappoint me," Rolanda sobbed, slinging her arms around him. Severus buried his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent as he held on to her. "I'll be waiting for you, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Severus. Promise me that you'll live. Don't be consumed by grief. We'll meet again."

She kissed him gently, her lips lingering against his a little bit longer than necessary, and then she turned around. Slinging her arms around herself, she walked towards the Queen of the Underworld, who was waiting for her, offering the young woman her arm.

And with another roll of thunder, they disappeared and everything went dark.

When Severus woke up, he was lying in the boat on the ocean staring into the star-filled sky.


End file.
